Dua Jiwa
by Azureila
Summary: Siapa yang benar-benar mengenal Light Yagami, selain dirinya sendiri dan rival abadinya, L? Hanya itulah kebenaran yang tertulis di hati masing-masing, dan waktu membuktikan kalau koneksi di antara mereka nyata adanya.
1. Kebenaran

**Dua Jiwa**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang jatuh cinta dengan interaksi yang intens antara Light dan L semenjak pertama kali mendalami Death Note. Yang jelas, akhir-akhir ini, mereka mulai mengambil alih ruang di pikiran saya. Light/L memang begitu indah…-dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya dalam fanfic saya bisa meminjam karakter-karakter ciptaan mereka dan menggerakkannya sesuka hati. Lagu _Never Knew What Love Meant_ dari album _OST Samurai 7_ adalah kepunyaan **Rin**, lagu favorit saya akhir-akhir ini, hoho…

**Summary**: Siapa yang benar-benar mengenal Light Yagami, selain dirinya sendiri dan rival abadinya, L? Hanya itulah kebenaran yang tertulis di hati masing-masing, dan waktu membuktikan kalau koneksi di antara mereka nyata adanya.

**Pairing**: Light/L. Saya tahu mereka adalah rival sejati. Tapi pikirkanlah, mereka berdua saling melengkapi, kan? Siapa lagi yang pantas 'bersanding' dengan L kalau bukan Light? –digebuk-_All hail for L-sama and Light-sama_! Yang suka dengan Yaoi/BL, terutama Light/L, silahkan. Bagi yang nggak suka yaoi, silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk nge-_flame_ saya, ok? Enjoy!

Buat sesama author Indonesia, mari gabung di infantrum.co.nr! Ayo kita sebarkan fanatisme terhadap Death Note di dunia maya! Ok, ok?

* * *

_Every time I look in your eyes_

_I see something I can't deny_…

-**Never Knew What Love Meant**- by _Rin_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kebenaran**

Kebenaran tidak pernah memihak. Ia akan selalu mewujudkan maknanya, bahkan lewat seseorang yang mungkin terasing dari hingar-bingar dunia.

Seperti L.

"Light-kun benar-benar orang yang menarik, Yagami-san."

Yagami Soichiro, Kepala Divisi Investigasi Kepolisian Tokyo yang berusia 49 tahun menoleh ke samping. Menatap figur detektif terhebat di dunia yang sedang berjongkok di kursi putarnya sembari mengunyah sebongkah cokelat hitam. Berkas sinar radiasi dari monitor di depannya tidak menghalangi bola mata sehitam malam itu untuk terus memperhatikan—menganalisa arsip-arsip kasus kriminal sampai detil terkecil—demi menemukan titik terang yang terkubur di antara absolutisme kegelapan.

Di gedung penyelidikan khusus yang telah dipersiapkan L adalah basis normal dimana seluruh tim investigasi berkumpul. Hanya saja, saat ini, yaitu jam makan siang dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian dari mereka untuk rehat—meninggalkan Soichiro dan L berdua. Dua lelaki yang lahir dari generasi berbeda itu sedang berdiskusi, atau lebih tepatnya berdebat; mempertahankan pendapat dari kubu masing-masing tentang seorang pelajar paling sempurna di seluruh penjuru Jepang, seorang figur jenius dengan pengamatan tajam, yang bisa menjadi sekutu yang berguna maupun musuh yang berbahaya—seorang Yagami Light.

L tidak berniat menarik kata-katanya kembali. Bahkan dengan intonasi nada suara yang sekilas terdengar monoton dan tanpa emosi—sesungguhnya tersembunyi bara keingintahuan yang meluap-luap.

Kedua mata Yagami Soichiro yang terlindung oleh sepasang lensa kacamata presbiopi dengan gagang berwarna gelap menyipit. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan, Ryuuzaki?"

L meneruskan elaborasinya. "Bukan bermaksud menuduh sisi inosen putra Anda atau meragukan eksistensinya sebagai seorang Yagami Light—bukan juga untuk membantah pembelaan diri terhadapnya, Yagami-san. Light-kun memang manifestasi sempurna dari harapan seorang ayah terhadap putranya, saya bisa mengerti itu. Tapi, selalu ada dua sisi dari diri setiap manusia, bukan begitu? Saya merasa telah melihat sisi lain dari Light-kun yang mungkin luput dari perhatian Anda—dan itulah yang menguasai pikiran saya sekarang."

L menumpuk gula balok di tepi cangkir kopinya, memastikan susunannya tetap stabil dari berbagai posisi.

Soichiro meluruskan posisi duduknya, menggeser kacamatanya hingga bertengger tepat di tengah hidung, dan berkata,"Bisakah kau jelaskan _apa_ persisnya sisi lain dari putraku yang telah menyita pikiranmu, Ryuuzaki? Aku selalu ada di sisi Light semenjak dia kecil—aku mengenal manusia seperti apa dia—dia putraku yang paling berharga, apa pun pendapatmu tentangnya."

Setidaknya Soichiro sudah siap menghadapi perkataan apa saja yang mungkin meluncur dari bibir pucat milik L, meski prospek Light yang selalu dibanggakannya berakhir dengan satu tuduhan mematikan dari L sungguh membuat frustasi. Kadang Soichiro berpikir, mengapa L tidak bisa melihat Light sebagaimana adanya—seperti yang dilihat oleh dirinya dan semua orang yang mengenalnya? Apa karena perbedaan paradigma atau cara pandang telah menciptakan jurang tak terlihat antara L dan semua orang? Seolah L sanggup melihat apa yang tidak dapat diraba oleh nalar maupun ditangkap oleh mata, hingga kedua matanya yang sanggup menghipnotis dapat melihat hitam di balik putih.

"Baiklah, jika Yagami-san mau tahu,"ucap L dengan sikap tidak peduli. Kali ini, sambil mengunyah sekantung snack Pocky rasa cokelat, detektif itu berkata,"Light-kun memang putra Anda, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu. Tapi, pernahkah terlintas di pikiran tentang sejauh mana Anda mengenalnya secara mendalam? Karena hal yang terlihat jelas dan nyata tidak selalu berarti kebenaran sejati—bukankah begitu prinsip hidup bagi pribadi yang menjunjung kebenaran di atas segalanya?"

Soichiro menatap L lurus-lurus. Wajahnya yang mulai berkerut dipahat usia tampak terbebani. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang kau katakan—kalau anakku sebenarnya adalah Kira yang selama ini kita cari?"

Sebagai jawaban, L meraih secangkir es krim vanilla yang ditaburi sirup cokelat dingin dan diam sejenak untuk menikmatinya. Melihat Soichiro masih juga tegang, L menyodorkan sebongkah cokelat lagi. Soichiro bergeming, kaku bagai batu. L kemudian mencelupkan bongkahan cokelat itu ke dalam es krimnya, dan mengaduk-ngaduknya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol yang saling mengunci.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja, menurut saya, penting untuk mengenal putra Anda sebagaimana dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dan saya perkirakan Anda tipe orang tua yang cukup perhatian sehingga mau mengambil jalan itu, bukan?"tanya L.

Pria itu berdehem. "Harus kukatakan kalau ini bukanlah hal yang pantas kau campuri, Ryuuzaki. Aku tahu kapasitasku sebagai seorang ayah. Light adalah bagian dari keluarga yang kujaga—anak yang brilian dan berbakti tanpa henti."

Bahkan dalam ekspresi yang samar, terlukis keraguan yang dapat terbaca di wajah L. "Hanya itu saja?"L memastikan.

"Ya, seperti itulah garis besarnya,"jawab Soichiro lugas. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Yagami Light?

L menggeleng pelan, kilat pertanda kemenangan sekilas menyala di matanya. "Sayangnya, Yagami-san, saya tipe pribadi yang suka menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal kecil, sekalipun mereka terlihat remeh." Dua balok gula jatuh dengan bunyi berdeguk ketika L mencampurnya dengan kopi yang baru setengah diminumnya. "Itulah sisi Light-kun yang Yagami-san lihat dan kenal selama ini—tapi saya yakin, 100 persen,"L berhenti meneguk untuk menegaskan maksudnya,"Masih ada sisi lain dari putra Anda yang belum terungkap, Yagami-san."

Otot-otot di pelipis Soichiro mulai berkedut. Dia menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan emosi yang nyaris membucah pada ucapan selanjutnya,"Dengan kata lain, kau tahu sesuatu tentang Light yang aku tidak tahu, Ryuuzaki?"

Satu anggukan afirmatif dari L sudah cukup sebagai jawaban final.

"Light-kun adalah orang brilian, tapi rindu akan kebebasan. Terpenjara oleh idealismenya sendiri, hingga bisa menimbulkan kontradiksi antara keinginan mendasar di hatinya dengan pendapat masyarakat di sekelilingnya. Begitulah kesimpulan dari pengamatan saya selama ini. Dan pertemuan kami di Universitas To-oh semakin menguatkan hipotesis itu." Suara L bertambah dalam hingga nyaris menyerupai bisikan yang lirih,"Idealisme yang begitu kuat dan mengakar—kalau dibiarkan bebas tanpa kendali hanya akan menambah penderitaan Light-kun dan orang-orang di sekitarnya."

Yagami Soichiro mengerutkan kening, terjebak antara kebingungan dan kemarahan yang memuncak. Menurutnya, tidaklah pantas bagi L untuk menghakimi putranya secara lancang, yang dianggapnya 'terpenjara oleh idealisme'. Memangnya L pikir setinggi apa kedudukannya dalam tatanan hidup Light? Hakim? Atau mungkin Tuhan?

Sudah cukup bagi Soichiro untuk segera keluar dari sirkuit berbahaya ini. Dugaan-dugaan L bisa saja menenggelamkannya dalam kegilaan yang tidak kunjung putus. Bukan hanya Light yang jadi taruhan, tapi juga harga dirinya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa pun tentang putraku, Ryuuzaki,"dia memberi tekanan pada setiap kata untuk memastikan L mendengarnya,"Tidak akan pernah, seperti aku mengerti tentangnya."

L tidak berusaha merespon. Dia tahu persis sampai mana batas kesabaran pria ini.

L juga tahu kalau kalimat terakhir Soichiro tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bukankah selalu ada dua sisi yang bertentangan dalam jiwa setiap manusia? Baik atau jahat. Hitam atau putih. Patuh atau pembangkang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melihat sisi mana yang lebih dominan selama hidupnya.

L menganggap ini sebagai tantangan halus untuk membuktikan kebenaran yang digenggamnya saat ini. Dia akan mencari cara untuk membuktikannya. Hingga Yagami Light yang sekarang akan bertekuk lutut; mengakui hal-hal tersembunyi yang sejak dulu ditutupinya di hadapan L.

Bibir L melengkung membentuk senyum tipis sementara dia melihat ke arah jam. Sebentar lagi tiba waktunya bagi Light untuk singgah mengunjungi Soichiro di markas ini.

"Cepatlah datang, Light-kun. Saya tak pernah lelah menunggumu,"bisiknya.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yaaay! Selesai juga chapter 1, senangnya! Sebenarnya ide cerita ini udah muncul dari awal bulan Juni kemarin, tapi baru sempat ditulis sekarang. Akhirnya saya punya waktu tenang untuk menggunakan komputer dengan leluasa dan _voila!_ Jadilah chapter ini, hoho. Bagi kalian yang merasa atmosfer chapter 1 masih suram, tenang aja. Pada dasarnya kalo nulis tentang Light/L, saya pasti menyelipkan _romance_, cuma kali ini saya pengen buat alur cerita yang lebih dinamis antara dua orang jenius ini. Karena saya udah nulis _pure fluff_ di **Hitam, Putih dan Cokelat**, jadi saya mau fic ini jadi lebih menantang dari sebelumnya. Untuk itu juga saya sengaja merubah format tulisan yang biasanya one-shot jadi multichapter.

Kita baru bersinggungan dengan L dan Soichiro di chapter ini, tapi jangan khawatir, Light bakal punya porsi banyak di chapter 2—dan L bakal punya banyak waktu untuk menguntit—eng…maksud saya mengawasi incarannya, haha. _Light/L is on the way_! –evil laugh-

Kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu lewat **review**, lho. Jangan ragu melecut saya untuk jadi lebih baik, jangan segan untuk 'menampar' kalo saya udah keluar jalur, hehe. Pokoknya, kekurangan apa pun yang ada, silahkan dikatakan aja. Bagi saya, kesenangan pembaca juga berarti banget, ok? Ja matta ne!


	2. Personifikasi

**Dua Jiwa**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang jatuh cinta dengan interaksi yang intens antara Light dan L semenjak pertama kali mendalami Death Note. Yang jelas, akhir-akhir ini, mereka mulai mengambil alih ruang di pikiran saya. Light/L memang begitu indah…-dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya dalam fanfic saya bisa meminjam karakter-karakter ciptaan mereka dan menggerakkannya sesuka hati. _The Day After Tomorrow_ belongs to Saybia.

**Summary**: Siapa yang benar-benar mengenal Light Yagami, selain dirinya sendiri dan rival abadinya, L? Hanya itulah kebenaran yang tertulis di hati masing-masing, dan waktu membuktikan kalau koneksi di antara mereka nyata adanya.

**Pairing**: Light/L. Saya tahu mereka adalah rival sejati. Tapi pikirkanlah, mereka berdua saling melengkapi, kan? Siapa lagi yang pantas 'bersanding' dengan L kalau bukan Light? –digebuk-_All hail for L-sama and Light-sama_! Yang suka dengan Yaoi/BL, terutama Light/L, silahkan. Bagi yang nggak suka yaoi, silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk nge-_flame_ saya, ok?

Sebelumnya, _sankyuu_ buat **yuuki-bocchama**, **D-in-exile**, **GoodBoyTobi, runaway-dobe **dan **HalfMoon-Smile** atas reviewnya, kalian sukses ngebuat mood saya lebih baik, hoho. Saya akan berusaha, yosh! Tolong tetap dukung saya, ya!

Buat sesama author Indonesia, mari gabung di infantrum.co.nr! Ayo kita sebarkan fanatisme terhadap Death Note di dunia maya! Ok?

Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm lost in your flame it's burning like a sun_

_And I call out your name the moment you are gone_…

-**The Day After Tomorrow**- by Saybia

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Personifikasi**

Kalau ada satu cara untuk menggambarkan Light Yagami secara tepat, hingga langsung membidik inti pembicaraan, maka itu adalah _kesempurnaan_. Sampai saat ini, tak akan ada seorang pun yang bersuara untuk menyanggah, semua pandangan sepenuhnya terpaku pada beragam kejeniusan dan bakat yang tergores di setiap mili figur keberadaannya.

Sang maestro semesta alam tidak meninggalkan cacat yang berarti pada ciptaan-Nya, melainkan menggoreskan kilau keindahan yang memukau hingga ke seantero penjuru dimensi ruang dan waktu. Siapa pun yang melihat tidak akan bisa menghindar, hati akan langsung luluh mengakui keagungan sosok Yagami Light hingga merasuk ke pori-pori terkecil, tidak menyisakan setitik rasa benci atau iri—sebaliknya—secara naluriah akan berakhir dengan satu kesimpulan: rasa tertarik. Entah akan berlanjut kepada kekaguman, pengabdian maupun cinta, waktu yang akan bicara. Tapi siapa yang berdaya melawan magnetisme yang begitu memikat? Hati yang tertawan akan selalu mengecap dahaga kerinduan sebelum Light berpaling, meski sekali saja, untuk memberikan senyumnya yang magis maupun gestur kharismatik yang tiada duanya.

Ruh keindahan yang dijunjung oleh para seniman mungkin sudah bersemayam dalam dirinya sejak detik pertama paru-parunya merangkum udara dunia. Yagami Light, seperti yang disetujui oleh setiap individu yang mengenalnya, adalah personifikasi keindahan yang paling nyata. Rambut cokelat halus luruh menutupi dahinya yang tinggi. Mata sewarna madu memandang sesuatu dengan ketajaman yang intens dalam sekejap mampu berubah menjadi tatapan teduh yang membangkitkan rasa sayang. Hidung mancung dan bibir penuh menghiasi fiturnya. Jemarinya yang langsing dan panjang selalu bergerak penuh keluwesan yang alami, langkah kakinya tidak pernah menapak dengan sia-sia, setiap langkah dilakukan dengan anggun diiringi postur tegak, memancarkan aura tegar dan agung. Tidak ada yang bisa berkelit dari kebesaran kuasanya. Dia impian setiap perempuan, sosok yang dirindukan setiap orang tua, dan keberadaan yang membuat laki-laki sedikit cemburu—tapi tetap dibarengi rasa hormat.

Light menyukai fakta bahwa sadar atau tidak, dunia berputar di sekelilingnya. Dialah pusat dunia, dan mereka semua bergantung padanya, ibarat rotasi dan revolusi tanpa henti yang berlangsung sepanjang waktu di semesta karena pengaruh gravitasi. Dan Light menikmatinya, sangat.

Lebih jauh lagi, Yagami Light merupakan wujud idealisme terpendam dari dasar benak setiap orang. Dia selalu berpendapat bahwa dirinya bermoral tinggi—dan orang percaya itu—Light punya semua atribut yang pantas dibanggakan—dari mulai otak encer sampai kemampuan bertindak cepat yang responsif—belum lagi dengan ketampanan yang berada di atas rata-rata, membuat semua hal yang bisa dianggap luar biasa menjadi runtuh kehilangan makna. Dia tahu itu, dia selalu menyadarinya. Bukan berarti Light akan mengelak dan bersikap sok rendah hati, tidak, dia _benci_ berpura-pura untuk tidak menampilkan kelebihannya sendiri—suatu penyiksaan jiwa yang tidak akan pernah bisa diredamnya. Sebaliknya, sebagai kedok manis yang akan membuat pribadi yang tidak jeli terkecoh, Light mengambil tanggung jawab dengan menjadi persis seperti yang diharapkan masyarakat, hukum, maupun norma.

Namun tidak berarti dia bersedia merendahkan diri sampai ke taraf orang-orang yang memuja kedigdayaannya—mereka hanya alas kaki tidak berguna yang masih pantas dipertahankan demi pijakan langkah sang penguasa—Light selalu berpikir betapa membosankannya hidup di dunia yang semakin lama semakin busuk. Begitu penuh sesak dengan idiot-idiot tak berguna yang hanya bisa mencemari hasratnya untuk mempertahankan kesucian dunia.

Pembicaraan tak bermutu terus mengalir dari bibir orang-orang yang berusaha menaklukkan hatinya untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian—yang tidak akan pernah Light berikan sampai akhir dunia sekalipun. Perlakuan mereka dengan menyanjungnya setinggi langit membuatnya _agak_ bangga di waktu-waktu tertentu—namun kebanyakan hanya mengakibatkan perutnya bergolak mual; risih yang berujung pada kejijikan. Mereka pikir mereka tahu segalanya tentang dia—yang benar saja! Dia tidak sama dengan manusia rendahan lainnya. Light ingin menjadi dewa. Ya, dewa yang mempunyai dunia pribadi yang bisa dikendalikannya sesuka hati.

Terkadang, jika logikanya benar-benar membutuhkan teman bicara yang setara, Light tenggelam dalam renungan mendalam… apakah ada seseorang yang bisa melihat segala sesuatu dengan level kekuatan pikiran yang sebanding dengannya? Di tahun-tahun awal masa remajanya, Light terkadang berharap seperti itu dalam hati. Siklus musim demi musim berlalu seiring jalannya roda waktu, dan jawaban atas pertanyaan mendasar itu tidak pernah hadir di dunianya—Takdir belum mengizinkan segala sesuatu terungkap sampai semuanya harus terjadi.

Kehausan dan rasa laparnya terpuaskan oleh satu peristiwa fundamental yang kelak menetukan arah hidupnya—seorang shinigami pembosan bernama Ryuk menjatuhkan Death Note miliknya ke dunia manusia. Light memungutnya, memutuskan akan menggunakan buku catatan ini sebagai senjata demi mewujudkan ambisi dan idealisme yang dipegangnya.

Ibarat pedang bermata dua, kejadian ini menggiring Light kepada kutukan paling berbahaya—sekaligus berkah yang tidak terhingga—karena bersamaan dengan meluasnya cengkraman Kira, Light menemukan jiwa lain yang terhubung oleh jiwanya melalui tangan Takdir. Dua jiwa yang bertemu dalam satu dimensi semakin mengukuhkan ikatan yang tak terputuskan. Sejak saat itu, Light bisa tertawa. Dia puas. Takdir telah menjawab tuntutannya.

Bukankah epik kepahlawanan tidak akan menggugah tanpa dibumbui intrik dan pertarungan hidup mati antara sang pahlawan dan pihak oposisi? Itulah peraturan tidak tertulis dalam setiap alur cerita yang tercipta di dunia.

Hidup Light yang monoton berubah menjadi ledakan sekaligus semburat warna-warni dunia yang semarak. Semuanya karena satu hal.

L, detektif terhebat di dunia spionase, sosok jenius dibalik kesuksesan Interpol, sekaligus lambang keadilan yang tidak pernah tampil di depan publik—mulai tertarik padanya. L mengejarnya. L berambisi untuk menjeratnya dengan hukum, menggiringnya ke neraka bernama pengadilan untuk menjalani prosesi hukuman mati.

Sesungguhnya, Light bukan pribadi gentar yang akan bersembunyi dalam bayangan hingga bahaya berlalu. Karena apalah arti hidup tanpa tantangan? Tanpa bisa dicegah, gelora di dadanya mulai menghempas keras, berdebur tiada henti hingga gemuruhnya begitu kentara. Tegang, itu sudah pasti. Siapa yang berani mengatakan tidak? Walau tak bisa disangkal kalau sapuan perasaan lain mulai membasahi rongga hatinya yang dulu kering dengan curahan arus emosi. Rasa penasaran. Kemarahan. Keangkuhan. Keyakinan tanpa batas terhadap kemampuan sendiri. Kegelisahan. Hasrat yang mulai tidak bisa dibendung. Debaran jantung pun mulai berdetak melantunkan simfoni kehidupan yang sempat beku dilumat waktu. Light benci mengakuinya, karena dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap orang lain… sebenarnya sejak saat itu hatinya telah _tergoda_.

Dia berhasrat mengetahui segala seluk beluk tentang L… sosoknya, karakteristik, penampilan fisik, kejeniusan yang dimiliki detektif itu… dan ketika semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, Light akan memanipulasinya agar L bertekuk lutut di hadapannya; menyerahkan seluruh kekuasaan untuk Light nikmati. L kemudian akan menyembah-nyembah seperti semua yang lain—memohon agar Light mau berbelas kasihan—betapa menyenangkan kalau saja orang sebrilian itu bisa menjadi pion yang ditaklukkan! Kontrol yang diperoleh melalui manipulasi memang selalu menyajikan kepuasan yang tidak dapat ditandingi.

Tapi Light tidak sepenuhnya tepat kali ini. L tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menjadi pion—dialah _chess master_ yang siap meluluh lantakkan setiap serangan hingga lawan terpojok, membuatnya menyerah—skak mat. Final. _Game over_. Light harus mengakui, bila dia ingin mencapai puncak, dia mesti mengalahkan L terlebih dahulu, sebagai sesama petarung. Bagai dua orang _chess master_ yang berlomba untuk mendominasi papan permainan, atau seperti tarian pedang tajam yang beraura kelam—siapa yang pertama tertusuk, dialah yang akan mati.

Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah siap untuk hari itu. Bila Takdir sudah bertindak, roda hidup akan mulai berputar sesuai arah yang dituju, sampai semua kisah ini berakhir—atau dalam kasus mereka, sampai pemenang pertarungan ini ditentukan secara sah.

"_Saya L."_

Serangan pembukaan yang langsung menghunjam ke pusat pertahanan.

"_Sebenarnya saya curiga kalau Yagami-kun mungkin adalah Kira."_

Satu dentuman besar menyusul, nyaris membobol segala bentuk pengekangan diri.

"_Ryuuzaki, kutekankan, aku bukan Kira!"_

Yang juga tidak benar sama sekali. Bohong besar. Tapi kebohongan juga salah satu taktik yang tak pernah lekang selama dunia masih berputar, jadi Light tidak akan menarik ucapannya kembali. Tidak akan pernah, selama L masih hidup.

"_Karena kalau Light-kun adalah Kira, saya akan merasa sangat kesulitan. Karena Light-kun adalah teman pertama saya."_

Apakah ini bentuk ekspresi kasih sayang yang mendalam? Wujud penerimaan? Kata-kata penegasan?

Light tidak peduli. Dan begitu juga dengan L, kelihatannya. Sudah diputuskan, jika L ingin _bermain_ dengannya lewat cara itu, dia akan menyambutnya.

Probabilitas kalimat itu hanyalah strategi jitu lain untuk membuka kedok Kira adalah 100 persen, tapi Light menikmatinya, meski semua semu.

Bukankah segala kemunafikan _selalu_ dihalalkan selama perang? Banyaknya kehancuran dan kejatuhan yang disaksikan oleh sejarah sudah membuktikan kebenaran pernyataan tersebut.

Kata-kata yang tidak terucap mengumandangkan persetujuan tak tertulis akan peraturan di atas secara bersamaan. Sinkronisasi sempurna yang berpadu dengan sikap taktis.

"_Siapa yang peduli? Selama aku masih bisa bertahan?"_ pikir Light sinis. _"Aku akan mengubah dunia dengan caraku."_

"_Saya tidak suka kalah,"_ L balas berseru lantang dalam hati_,"Jadi bersiaplah, Light-kun."_

Skenario telah disusun. Aktor-aktor sejak dini mempersiapkan diri untuk mementaskan lakon sebaik mungkin. Tata panggung terkoordinasi sempurna untuk mendukung visualisasi. Populasi manusia sudah berjejal mengantri; rela membayar mahal demi menyaksikan pertunjukan sandiwara kehidupan paling spektakuler abad ini. Tirai penutup diangkat perlahan sementara semua menahan nafas karena dibelenggu gairah yang meluap, masing-masing terpaku erat di deretan kursi penonton… segalanya sudah berada di posisi yang seharusnya.

Para aktor pun mulai beraksi hingga tetes peluh terakhir… diiringi sorotan jutaan pasang mata yang terbius oleh pesona—tercabik antara dua pilihan tentang moralitas dan keadilan—harus memilih hitam atau putih?

Nuranilah yang menjawab tanpa ragu. Hakikat apakah pilihan itu mendorong manusia kepada kebahagiaan atau kehancuran akan terus menjadi misteri…

… sekarang saatnya dramatisasi yang dihiasi torehan ironi resmi dimulai.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yaaaay! Selesai juga chapter 2! Cuma butuh waktu 2 jam 30 menit untuk nulis chapter ini. Haha, walau hasilnya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang saya rencanain sebelumnya. Padahal awalnya saya nggak ada niat bikin fic, tapi gara-gara nyari pelampiasan stres karena tumpukan piring kotor yang menggunung, (adik saya ketiduran dan lupa nyelesain tugas hariannya… dan sebagai kakak yang baik saya harus nurutin Okaa-san tercinta untuk ngegantiin tugasnya -ngelirik nista Otoutou-kun-) saya akhirnya duduk di depan komputer dan mulai merancang plot. Ide pun langsung timbul. Namun, perlu _proof read_ berkali-kali sebelum saya puas dengan hasilnya—karena Light bukan karakter yang mudah.

Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian? Chapter ini semacam _interlude_ sebelum kita masuk ke jalan cerita inti, tapi bukan berarti nggak penting lho, gimana pun ini bagian khusus untuk Light. Saya menikmati banget sewaktu _exploring_ emosi Light yang biasanya tersembunyi. Sesuai janji, Light mulai muncul ke permukaan. Kalo di chapter 1 saya udah menyelami karakter L dan pendapatnya terhadap Light, kali ini Light langsung yang jadi fokus utama. Awalnya saya takut banget dengan karakterisasi—secara saya paling anti OOC—pokoknya saya nggak rela karakter Light jadi hancur (dan saya pun yakin pembaca juga ogah, kan?). Light itu… _villain _yang menarik dan menggugah, saya ingin kesan seperti itu dirasakan oleh pembaca semua, makanya saya meras otak mati-matian. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa, saya udah berusaha maksimal.

Interaksi Light dan L memang baru secuil banget, itu pun lewat potongan dialog, hehe. Tenang aja, saya udah nggak sabar ngebuat interaksi _full version_ mereka di chapter selanjutnya, akan saya sempatin meski sekolah udah mulai lagi. Jangan cemas, mereka berdua bakal tatap muka langsung di chapter 3! Saya belum bisa janji ngasih bonus _yaoi_, karena ini masih tahap awal, tapi di chapter berikut, siapa tahu? –ketawa sadis- Yah, pokoknya, kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu lewat **review**. Saya senang kalo kalian puas, saya terima dengan rela semua masukannya, karena kesenangan pembaca adalah obat mujarab bagi sindrom pemalas saya, haha.

Ja matta ne!


End file.
